


Hidden Camera

by JesusCheese



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Brotherly Love, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusCheese/pseuds/JesusCheese
Summary: He did this. He caused this. His hyungs were in a fight- a real, physical fight, and Jackson’s face was red with anger, Jaebum was still on the ground, Yugyeom cancelled their practice, and it was all his fault....Or, The hyungs take Yugyeom's hidden camera prank too far, causing trouble for their youngest and guilt for themselves.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 216





	Hidden Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Real Got7 episode 5  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n89-i7dqiZU&t=556s)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yugyeom heaved a big sigh, letting the door fall closed behind him as he trudged up to the elevator bay and clicked the button to take him down to the practice room. Once he was in the elevator, he took a chunk of his granola bar and swiped through his phone, happy to have just a moment of down time before being thrust into dance practice.

The interview wasn’t particularly taxing, but it was certainly out of the norm to do one without the rest of his members. He had to come up with answers that naturally extroverted and funny members like Bambam or Jackson would tackle. It was nice...just a change to what normally happened, and for someone who relied on the other members to be mood makers, it was a constant effort to do it solo.

“Whiny brat,” he scolded himself in Jinyoung’s voice, slipping his phone in his pocket as the elevator reached his floor. “Be thankful that we get solo-” the doors opened and the choreographer stormed past him, bumping shoulders in his hurry to enter the elevator. That was cause for concern. “Oh! Where are you-”

Without even looking to meet his eye, the choreographer slammed the "DOOR CLOSE" button, cutting off Yugyeom with big metal doors. He frowned, wondering what could have him so upset. He had dance practice with him right at that moment, but he was too busy to tell the idol why he was storming out or why it looked like somebody had just killed his puppy? 

“Must be an off day for the both of us,” Yugyeom supposed, walking towards the proper room and taking a deep breath before entering. He really just wanted to de-stress at the dorm, but alas, the job must be done. It wasn't often that he got actual time to himself after one schedule.

“Hi guys,” he called out as he entered, setting his bag down and taking off his hat. Even if he wasn't feeling it, he could at least pretend that he was happy and energetic. “Did the choreographer tell you where he was going? He went past me in the-”

“Yugyeom,” Jaebum cut him off, an edge to his voice. Oh. So it really was a bad day for everyone.

“Is something wrong?” he asked sweetly, trying to lessen the tension. “Hyung, what-”

“What time were you supposed to be here?”

Ohhh, that made more sense. Well that one was an easy question. “An hour ago, but I had an interview thing on the tenth floor,” Yugyeom answered, standing awkwardly with his hands in front of him. Jaebum was sitting against the wall, and the rest were either on the couch or standing around, making Yugyeom feel like a criminal in court. He hated scolding, and based on the atmosphere, he was in for a lot of it.

“Does that give you an excuse to be late?” the leader asked, standing with an edge to his shoulder. That's how you knew he was really pissed, but Yugyeom couldn't help the small feeling of annoyance at being the target. It wasn't even his fault.

“Why yes,” he thought. “Yes, it does give me a reason to be late.” Instead of saying that and getting himself into more trouble, he bowed his head and apologized. “The staff told me that you were all informed.”

“Well we weren’t,” he snapped. “We’ve all been waiting for over an hour. The choreographer was waiting here for even longer before he left because we couldn’t start practice without you. We should’ve known.”

“I’m sorry that you didn’t know,” the mankae tried to calm him down. “I thought that the staff had it covered, so I didn’t think-”

“You didn’t think,” Jaebum interrupted. “That’s right.”

Yugyeom chewed on his lip, bowing his head a bit in another apology. “I am sorry, hyung. I’ll make sure to tell you next time.”

“Do you think individual lessons come before group practice, Yugyeom?”

“No, hyung.” Why was JB going so hard on him today? He'd already apologized. Couldn't the leader see that he'd learned his lesson or even that it wasn't all his fault in the first place?

“Really? Because it seemed like you were more than happy to do one over the other. We’ve had this dance practice planned for weeks. Your interview was last minute. Did you even try to tell them that you were busy?”

He did have a fair point there. Their company- and the idol industry in general- was full of scheduling contradictions and miscommunication. Even if the staff told him it was fine, he could've checked. “I assumed that they knew of my schedules and called me for an interview anyways.”

“There’s another thing you did wrong,” Jaebum scolded once more. He was really intimidating when he was in leader mode. Looking for just a little bit of support, he glanced at the other members, who either avoided eye contact completely or gave him no sympathy. Bambam was on his phone for god's sake, as if his best friend wasn't being verbally beaten in the center of the room.

“What was the interview?” Jackson asked, changing the topic. At least it seemed that he was more interested in what Yugyeom had to say. “Was it for a video?”

Yugyeom shrugged, turning to the other hyung. “They said it was for Real Got7,” he said, keeping his responses short and to the point. It was obvious that the energy and tension in the room was negative, so the less he contributed to it, the better.

“Why would you have a solo interview for Real Got7?” the Hong Kong native pressed, seeming more curious than angry. Yugyeom appreciated it.

“It’s a solo thing, uhm...they said that all of us were going to do one starting with the youngest.” He shuffled back a step, chewing on his lip again and fiddling with the half-eaten granola bar in his hand. Even when he wasn't angry, Jackson was just as intimidating as Jaebum, if not more.

“We haven’t heard a thing about that,” Jaebum berated again, his dialect seeping through his words and sending Yugyeom further into his spiral of panic and frustration. He was beyond mad if he would let his learned Seoul accent drop. It was something that only happened in arguments.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jaebum sighed. “That’s all you have to say right now, but it’s not helping anything. The choreographer waited for an hour and a half. Our practice is cancelled, Yugyeom. Cancelled. How is ‘sorry’ going to fix that?”

He bit back the apology on the tip of his tongue and made way for Jaebum when he stormed out. At this point, Jackson and Jinyoung were pacing around the room, getting angrier and angrier. Yugyeom felt himself getting heated too.

“Great, now he just leaves,” Jinyoung scoffed. “What a fantastic way to resolve a problem.”

“I don’t know why you’re all being like this,” Yugyeom tried to defend himself now that the angry leader was taking a breather outside. “I mean, they told me that I had to report immediately for the interview and that you all knew about it. What would you have done in my situation? I’m sorry that practice got cancelled; I am. I’ve learned to double check for next time, but I don’t- I don’t know what else to say.”

“You just should’ve done something,” Youngjae chipped in. “A text, a phone call- anything.”

“I thought the staff told you,” he repeated. “They told me explicitly that you were informed, so- I- what, was it wrong of me to believe them?”

A scoff from behind him as the door closed. “You don’t understand why we’re upset?” Jaebum asked. “You’re arguing back?”

“I just did what I was told, hyung,” Yugyeom tried. “Honestly.”

“You’re starting to really piss me off, Kim Yugyeom,” he spat.

“Come on, that’s enough,” Jinyoung tried to cool off the leader. Jaebum pushed him off when he laid a hand on his shoulder.

“If you’ve got a problem with the way I’m speaking to you, tell me. Don’t talk about it when I’m out of the room,” he continued, taking a step closer. “You knew about our dance lesson.”

“Of course I knew about the dance lesson.” Desperation was starting to claw its way into his throat. “I thought-”

“We know what you thought. You should’ve spoken to us first.”

“Hyung,” Jinyoung called, stepping forward. “I said that’s enough. He understands. He said he’d do better at communicating with us next time. If I was called for a solo interview and told that everything was worked out, I would’ve done the same thing that he did.”

“And I would’ve scolded you just the same,” Jaebum grumbled, turning and glaring daggers at Jinyoung. Why was he acting like this today? Running through his mind, Yugyeom tried to pick up any difference in the leader's behavior since the morning or reasons why he'd be so stressed. He couldn't think of a single thing. It was like this attitude came from nowhere.

“Scold me then,” Jinyoung dared, gesturing to the door. That was...also out of the norm. Jinyoung was a habitual pacifist, always choosing to extinguish a conflict before solving the underlying disagreement. He never, ever escalated things. Why was everyone so weird? “If you’ve got something to say about why you’re in such a bad mood, then let’s settle it outside. Yelling at Yugyeom’s doing nothing to fix it.”

“You’d better watch your tone.” Low, dark, dangers, livid. Yugyeom hated that sound.

Jinyoung left the room in a fit, and Jaebum followed, the only thing on his expression being pure, unbridled fury at being disrespected in front of the whole team while he was trying to display his dominance as a leader. While anger wasn't necessarily uncommon, it was always directed at people outside of the group, and they generally were only the target if they'd done something to one of the members. JB's protective streak ran deep, and his love for his members ran deeper. The fury was inexpiable.

Once the two angriest were gone, Yugyeom dropped his food onto his bag and wiped brimming tears away with his jacket, looking back to see that nobody had noticed. On a normal day, every member was in tune to each other, more so to the younger ones. As the hyungs, the elder members always wanted to take care of the group first and foremost. Nobody had noticed that he was getting so upset, and Yugyeom wasn't sure if he was dissapointed or happy. On one hand, it was one less thing that he could be scolded for. On another...it hurt to not have somebody notice his tears.

Gee, what great advice. It really helped the situation. “Oh Yugyeom, don’t be upset that you just had your head ripped off for something that was out of your control and now two of your hyungs are screaming at each other in the hallway. Don’t be too upset that you didn’t really even want to go to practice in the first place, but now you have to deal with a fight on top of feeling overwhelmed to start with. Don’t be too upset.”

It was shit.

Jaebum came back in, sighing. “Yugyeom-ah, don’t you feel sorry?”

Yugyeom turned to face him, bowing. “I’m sorry for the miscommunication. I’ll do my best next time.”

“That’s it?” Jaebum asked again. What was this? Was he trying to get Yugyeom riled up? He'd tried and tried and tried to explain things from his point of view and see if from theirs as well, but it seemed that JB only wanted to attack him. “Practice was cancelled, and you give me two sentences of apology?”

Yugyeom bit his tongue as Jackson opened his mouth. “Lay off; he said he was sorry. Don’t be such a dick, JB.”

“Oh, I’m a dick now?”

“You’re certainly acting like one,” Jackson spat back. He was never one to back down, especially when he thought that he was right. Unfortunately, neither was Jaebum. It was a blessing that the two got along well, but just then...Yugyeom saw the conflict brewing from a mile away.

“Come out then, say it to my face. If you’re going to say that, do something about it. Do something, Jackson.” Why? Why? Why wasn't Jinyoung saying anything to calm the situation when he knew how confrontational the two could be? Why was Mark just watching it happen? Why was Youngjae watching with anticipation? Why was Bambam still on his phone?

Jackson threw down his hat and pulled off his overshirt- a declaration of war in his book. If he threw his hat, you put up your fists. Everybody knew that. Jaebum tried to hold his ground as Jackson’s arms made solid contact and pushed him, but Jackson was undoubtedly the strongest of the group.

The leader was sent to the floor, falling and smacking his back solidly on the ground, gasping for air. Finally, Jinyoung and Mark got in the middle to hold Jackson back as Youngjae checked on their leader. Bambam was on the couch, trying to stay as passive and peaceful as he could. Although...he didn’t look nearly as frightened as Yugyeom was. In fact, he was...smiling?

The maknae turned his attention back to Jaebum, who was recovering from getting the wind knocked out of him, but Yugyeom felt like the one who couldn’t breathe, shrinking away from the fight and pressing against the wall, chest tightening. He did this. He caused this. His hyungs were in a fight- a real, physical fight, and Jackson’s face was red with anger, Jaebum was still on the ground, Yugyeom cancelled their practice, and it was all his fault.

“Shit, Yugyeom?” Was that Jaebum? Was he going in for more? “Yugyeom, it was a prank, see-” he dragged his eyes up to see the leader kneeling in front of him. “I fell on my butt and slapped the ground with my hands to make it more realistic...I’m not hurt, see?”

“But practice-”

“We’ve got the night off, Gyeom...You didn’t do anything. This was just a prank. I swear. Nobody’s mad.”

Yet somehow, he couldn’t force himself to believe it. His throat continued to puff out inconsistent, shallow, wheezing breaths, and his entire body thrummed with the force of his racing pulse. Snot bubbled and tears flowed and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe.

“In and out, come on...you’re having a panic attack,” Mark tried, taking his hand and placing it on his bony chest. “Breathe with me, come on.”

“H-hy..ung, c-can..t-cant...I ca...can’t-”

“Yes you can; I promise you can. It only feels like you can’t because you’re not taking in any breaths. Take in a breath now.”

“I’m dying,” he gasped out, letting his forehead hit his knees. He couldn’t feel his hands or feet. His skin was on fire. His heart was going faster than humanly possible, and soon enough it would stop. He’d be dead and it would be his fault for causing this stupid fight. “I’m dying,” he choked out.

“You’re not; we won’t let that happen...you’re in the practice room, nobody’s mad at you, we’re on time off, you don’t have any responsibilities right now. A panic attack can feel like you’re dying, but you’re not; I promise.”

He kept listening to Jinyoung talk as Mark took big deep breaths. He followed once. It hurt like hell and burned all the way down, but the oxygen was sweeter than honey, and he craved more. Exhaling was too fast and made his head spin, but at least that meant that he could properly inhale.

“Slow it down,” Mark instructed. “Slow breaths.”

He did. It felt better. After a few more minutes...or hours...he didn’t know, his lungs were able to keep up. He let his head hit the wall and willed his heart to go from jackrabbit to...moderately fast dog paced. The room around him was spinning still, so he closed his eyes. “Holy shit.”

“Are you feeling a little better?” Jackson asked.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I can breathe.”

“That’s a step in the right direction,” Mark told him. “Bambam ran to get you a water, and Youngjae’s getting the car.”

“And JB hyung?”

“Right here,” he said, rubbing his maknae’s shoulder. “I’m sorry- so sorry. If I’d known that you were going to react like this, I never would’ve...I never would’ve gone so far.”

Yugyeom puffed out a small laugh, opening his eyes and wiping them with his sleeve, cheeks dusted red. “You’re not going to make fun of me for crying?”

Jaebum smiled at his teasing, taking the glob of napkins from Mark and wiping up Yugyeom’s face. “Maybe once you can stand without falling over.”

“You should be an actor,” Yugyeom tried to lighten the mood, pushing himself up with the help of the others. “Got me good.”

“Might just try that,” Jinyoung responded, though the laugh that followed was forced. “Are you sure you’re okay? I’m...I’m so sorry that it went this far. We never would’ve done it- honest.”

“I’m...I'll be fine in a minute, really. it was just a lot,” he admitted. “I’m more embarrassed than traumatized. All the fans are going to see that.”

“We can edit out the last or not release it at all," JB assured him. "For now though, I think we owe you a meal."

I think they owe you a hell of a lot more than a meal,” Bambam’s voice came down the hallway as he jogged up with the water. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Yugyeom said before he drank about half of it. “You’re a shit actor, by the way, Bam. If I could breathe towards the end of that, I totally would’ve figured it out.”

Bambam shrugged. “Pranks aren’t my cup of tea, especially when they’re on you. I say the next time it happens, we make Jaebum regret the day he was born.”

“Here here,” the rest of them agreed, gathering their stuff and shutting off the lights.

“Honestly? I deserve it,” Jaebum agreed. “I’d figure it out, though. I’m a whole lot more intuitive than Kim Yugyeom here.” He ran his hand through his hair.

“Whatever.”

“I’m sorry,” the leader apologized again.

“That was a good prank though, hyung. Maybe tomorrow, I’ll congratulate you on it...you know, after you pay for my meal and let me sleep in.”

He hummed. “I look forward to it.”

“What did we learn for next time?” the maknae asked, smirking.

“You’re a wuss,” Jackson said just as the rest said something along the lines of “don’t take pranks too far.”

“Jackson’s paying for dinner,” Jaebum said, shoving him into the wall and closing the door in his face as the rest of them made their way to the car.

“I’ll make the delivery man write that Yugyeom’s a wuss on the box!” he called.

Sometimes, Kim Yugyeom wondered how his life would be if he hadn’t joined Got7. Maybe he would be a banker or a teacher, living in a small town or a big city, with a wife and maybe a kid by his age. One thing was for sure though- without his brothers, his life would be a hell of a lot more boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos if you'd like :)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
